Garfield's Adventures series
Join Garfield, Odie, Jon, Liz, Nermal, Arlene and their gang as they go into majestic landscapes from Disney, Warner Bros., Universal, Paramount, etc., alternate dimensions and go back in time while making new friends, fighting enemies and bringing peace and saving the world...one lasagna at a time. Garfield's Adventures Team * Garfield (founder/commander) * Odie (founder/commander) * Jon Arbuckle (founder) * Liz Wilson (founder) * Nermal (founder) * Arlene (founder) * Pooky (founder) * Squeak (from Garfield) (founder) * Spider (from Garfield) (founder/future member) * Poppy O'Hair, C.A. Cupid, Darling Charming, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella and Rosabella Beauty (future members) * Tecna and Roxy (from Winx Club) (future member) * Selina (future member) * Charlie Brown (future member) * Snoopy and Woodstock (future member) * Casey Newton (from Tomorrowland) (future member) * Blythe Baxter, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson and Kora Dixon (future members) * Avea Trotter, Sirena Von Boo, Neighthan Rot and Bonita Fleur (Hybrids; from Monster High) (future recurring members) * Sunset Shimmer and The Human Mane 5 (future members) * Steven Universe, Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst (future members) Guest Stars * Raven Queen, Apple White, Madeline Hatter, Briar Beauty, etc. (the rest of the Ever After High students) * Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Lagoona Blue, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Ghoulia, etc. (the rest of the Monster High students) * Om Nom * Kevin, Stuart and Bob (from Minions) * Jasper Jones * Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers * Olaf (from Frozen) * Wander * Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Spike the Dragon * Spike (Peanuts) * Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Layla, Daphne (Winx Club), Sky, Brandon, Helia, Timmy, Riven and Roy (maybe future members) * Velma Dinkley, Fred Jones and Daphne Blake * Ash Ketchum and Serena * Mr. Peabody and Sherman * Iago * Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust and Fear * Arlo, Spot, Butch, Nash and Ramsey * Shaun the Sheep and Bitzer * Po and The Furious Five * T-Rex (from Jurassic Park series) * Godzilla * Ted * The Barden Bellas * The Vultures Villains * Dog (from Garfield) (main antagonist) * Maleficent, The Evil Queen, Jafar and Cruella De Vil (main antagonists) * The Trix (Winx Club) (main antagonists) * Shen (future antagonist) * Brittany and Whittany Biskit (future antagonists) * The Dazzlings (future antagonists) * Scarlet Overkill (recurring antagonist) * Indominus Rex (recurring antagonist) * Peridot (recurring antagonist) * Hans (recurring antagonist) * Donkey Kong (Pixels) (future antagonist) * Ludo (Star Vs. The Forces of Evil) (minor antagonist) Adventures * Garfield Meets the Equestria Girls * Garfield Meets the Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks * Garfield Meets the Equestria Girls 3: Friendship Games * Garfield Goes to Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland * Garfield Goes to Ever After High: Dragon Games * Garfield Meets the Minions * Garfield's Adventures of Despicable Me * Garfield's Adventures of Despicable Me 2 * Garfield Enters The Polar Express * Garfield's Adventures of Godzilla (2014) * Garfield and the Underdogs * Garfield Meets the Kung Fu Panda * Garfield Meets the Kung Fu Panda 2 * Garfield's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons * Garfield Goes Interstellar * Garfield's Adventures of Toy Story * Garfield's Adventures of Toy Story 2 * Garfield's Adventures of Toy Story 3 * Garfield Gets Frozen * Garfield Goes Inside Out * Garfield Meets The Good Dinosaur * Garfield's Adventures of Descendants * Garfield and The Book of Life * Garfield's Adventures of The LEGO Movie * Garfield's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas * Garfield's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge * Garfield Visits Jurassic Park * Garfield Meets Ted * Garfield Meets Ted 2 * Garfield Gets His Pitch Perfect * Garfield Gets His Pitch Perfect 2 Spin-Offs * Tecna Meets Osmosis Jones * Poppy Joins Big Hero 6 * Roxy, Snoopy, The King and I * Charlie and Selina Meets The Princess and the Frog * Poppy Gets Tangled * Madeline and Briar's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland (2010) * Ashlynn Meets Cinderella * Mal and Faybelle Meet Maleficent * Snoopy and the Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (Mr.No/From Bahamas With Love) * Snoopy and the Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead's Man Chest (Davy Jonefinger) * Snoopy and the Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (Stormysphere) * Snoopy and the Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (You Only Die Twice) * Woodstock Meets the Giver * Snoopy and the Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales (Tridents are Forever) * Briar, Madeline and The Maze Runner (Live and Let Survive/The Boy With the Golden Gun/The Girl Who Loved Me) * Briar, Madeline and The Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials (Scorchraker/For Your Privacy Only) * Briar, Madeline and The Maze Runner: The Death Cure (Hatterussy/A Cure to a Death) * Snoopy's Adventures of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (Never Eat Never Again) * Daphne, I Am Number Four (The Active Daylights) * Daphne and the Host (Permit to Kill) * Darling and Rosabella Get Enchanted (EvilEye) * Darling and Rosabella is Divergent (The Future Never Dies) * Darling and Rosabella is Divergent: Insurgent (The Erudite is Not Enough) * Darling and Rosabella is Divergent: Allegiant/Ascendant (Discover Another Day) * Poppy: Legend of the Seven Seas * Blythe Plays The Hunger Games (Hunger Royale) * Blythe Plays The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (Panem of Consolation) * Blythe Plays The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Parts 1 & 2 (Groundfall/CAPITOL) * Raven and Frankie Go Fun Size Trivia * During the development of the series, the developer plans to create a series of spinoffs of some members of Garfield's team which takes place during Garfield's adventures. * Several spin-offs including Snoopy's adventures (Pirates of the Carribean series and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory), Woodstock's adventure (The Giver), Briar and Maddie's adventure (The Maze Runner series), Daphne's adventures (I Am Number Four and The Host), Darling and Rosabella's adventures (Enchanted and The Divergent Series) and Blythe's Hunger Games Adventures has major similarities to Sean Connery, George Lazenby, Roger Moore, Timothy Dalton, Pierce Brosnan and Daniel Craig's 007 films, respectively. Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki